One Body, One Mind, One Soul
by CrimsonGear
Summary: The Battle for Karakura is over, in a fit of mad rage Ichigo attacks the only remaining espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Confused, Grimmjow takes his chances with a captain of the Gotei, unlocking a secret the white-haired man has held dear since his birth.
1. Beginnings

For those of you wondering: Yes, this is a Grimmjow x Ukitake fic. Yes, i am crazy. And yes, this story i complex as hell.

notes: '_italics_' = thinking  
"normal" = talking  
"_italics_" = telepathy  
"**bold**" = talking at the same time

Warning: contains spoilers from bleach 350 onward

Dislaimer: i don't own bleach, if i did GrimmUki and UkiUlqui would be canon. How aren't you happy i don't own bleach.

* * *

Grimmjow could only look on in shock, as a dark aura began to engulf Kurosaki Ichigo, his reiatsu getting stronger with every passing second. Growling under his breath Grimmjow make his way shakily out of the garganta and scouted the remains of the fake town.

It appeared all the Espada were indeed dead, meaning he was the only one left, '_and yet, I don't feel the slightest bit happy about that_.' Looking around, Grimmjow noted that only one person seemed uninjured, "Aizen." He hissed, spitting the word out like it was poison. '_Huh? Where are Ichimaru and Tousen? I can't sense their reiatsu anywhere._' Looking down from Aizen's current position, on the ground were two rather bloody messes and another two a few meters north and west of those. Grimmjow squinted at each one, upon recognizing the broken katana next to each, his eyes shot wide open. '_Impossible, Starrk and Harribel killed I can sort of comprehend, but Ichimaru and Tousen too? Damn it Aizen, are you sending everyone to their deaths!?_'

Suddenly Ichigo's reiatsu spiked, the sheer amount of it caused Grimmjow's battered body to fall several feet before he caught himself. Drawing his eyes back to Kurosaki, it appeared the reiatsu had stopped surging, and had imploded on itself creating a dust cloud.

"Thankyou, Grimmjow" Grimmjow whipped around, seeing Aizen already halfway into the garganta he hadn't closed. "I'll let you finish things up here." And with that, the ever sadistic bastard was gone, the garganta closing quickly behind him. Eyes wide with horror, Grimmjow wheeled round again.

The smoke around Ichigo had begun to fade, and what was replacing it was something monstrous.

The reiatsu coming from it was clearly hollow, more so than what that brat felt like when he wore that damned mask, but the amount… it could send Starrk in his resurreccion to his knees. The thing looked up, orange hair fluttering softly in the breeze the reiatsu had created. Less than an instant later, the thing was in front of him, the masked being roared, rearing it's horned head.

Grimmjow found himself frozen in place as well as suffocating on the reiatsu. The beast drew it's arm up, bankai in hand, and brought it down on Grimmjow's head.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Grimmjow panicked, praying it would work he cried, "GRIND PANTERA!"

"…Bankai."

The blade came down, missing the sexta by mere millimeters, before Grimmjow sonido-ed away in a blur of teal.

'_How the hell'd I dodge that? And what happened to my injuries? Not to mention my reiatsu_.'

Grimmjow was right, not a single injury caused by his and Ichigo's fight remained, including the scar from the fight in the human world, as for his reiatsu, it was growing exponentially by the second.

"_Hey_" came a soft voice. Grimmjow would have looked for the voice if something wasn't holding him still, "_Relax, I'm on your side,_" the voice said.

'_Damn, where the hell is it coming from, and why can't I move!_'

"_Your head and I'm holding you still, if you calm down and let me help you, I'll let go and neither of us is going to be killed._" Was the voices reply.

"OHHHHHHH!" The beast roared again, sending a shockwave toward Grimmjow.

'_Shit_' Grimmjow said raising his hands (amazed that he could) to block. The shockwave didn't even force him back, but completely destroyed the building behind him. _'Huh? I didn't even feel that against my Hierro. I don't suppose you have a name, random-voice-in-my-head doesn't really have much of a ring to it._'

A light-hearted laugh sounded in his head followed by, "_It's Ukitake, Ukitake Jyuushiro_."

'_Alright, wanna tell me who or what you are, what happened, and why you're in my head?_'

"_Sure why not?_" Jyuushiro chuckeled, "_You already know my name, I'm a shinigami, captain of squad 13. As for the last two, I used my bankai to merge with you, so now my reiatsu is yours too, and so your 'hierro' -was it?- Is increased._"

'_Eh? But we're enemies, why are you helping me_?'

"_You looked like you needed help, besides, it was Aizen who disposed of Harribel, Gin and Kaname._"

'_W-What? But why?_'

"_Beats me, but if we want to live long enough to find out we need to stop Ichigo._"

'_Wait, so that thing really is Kurosaki?_'

As if on cue, Ichigo sonido-ed swinging Tensa Zangetsu in an arc at Grimmjow and Ukitake.

"_Block it, our Hierro can withstand it._" Ukitake ordered. Risking it, Grimmjow did as he was bid. Tensa Zangetsu stopped a good inch from Grimmjow's arm.

"The hell?"

"_Heh. Told ya._"

Grimmjow threw the sword off and delt Ichigo a gut-punch, sending the hollow-fied being flying back.

"Oh, defiantly liking this." Grimmjow said with a smirk. A hand rested on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Eh?" Turning his head in search of the owner, Grimmjow saw that it belonged to a semi-transparent, pale looking man with long, alabaster hair. Upon hearing Grimmjow's voice, the man turned his head and smiled.

"_You've started to trust me, so now you can see me as well as hear me." _He answered by way of explanation._ "Get ready Grimmjow, here he comes again._"

"Not if I get him first." Grimmjow said slipping into sonido.

The two rivals clashed, their combined reiatsu causing what few buildings were still standing to crumble. Ukitake's grip tightened, "_We need to remove the mask._"

Grimmjow made to block Tensa Zangetsu, but before he could, Ichigo had moved back, leaned his horned head forward, and begun charging a cero. "Shit!" Grimmjow cursed as he sonido-ed away just in time. '_Alright Ukitake, got any ideas on how'ta get rid of the mask?_'

"_Break it._" Jyuushiro replied simply, keeping his eyes on Ichigo.

'_What are you crazy!? We haven't even bruised him, how do you suppose be can break the mask!?_' Grimmjow cried turning to Ukitake, who continued looking at Ichigo.

"_We'll have to work together in complete sync. Attack with everything we have, and then go for the mask._"

Ichigo screeched, summoning all the reiatsu the mask had given him.

**"Looks like Kurosaki has the same idea ne?"** Grimmjow and Ukitake said, as they too summoned all their reiatsu.

"Getsuga" Ichigo's warped voice growled, swinging Tensa Zangetsu behind him, "Ten-"

Grimmjow charged towards Ichigo, his Desgarron forming on the claws of his right hand, **"HAAA!"**

"-Sho!"

The blasts collided in a blur of teal and black, with reiatsu flooding out in all directions, each fighting for dominance.

"This time Kurosaki, **I WON'T LOSE!**" As Grimmjow and Ukitake forced yet more reiatsu into Grimmjow's Desgarron, Ichigo pored even more into his Getsuga Tensho.

'_The masked bastard's pulling reiatsu outta nowhere!_' Grimmjow cried above the howling reiatsu.

"_Then it's now or never, it's our last chance Grimmjow… Either we get him or we're dead!_"

**"GHAAAAAAA!"** Grimmjow's body began to glow as his reiatsu shot up once more, forcing his claws forward, he slashed, cutting off one of the horns on Ichigo's mask, causing Ichigo's reiatsu to slip out of control, leaving him open to another attack.

The reiatsu imploded as Grimmjow whirled around, kicking out and smacking Ichigo's hollow mask, cracking it down the centre. The crack branched out, causing a spiderweb of cracks across the mask's surface. The mask then shattered, and Ichigo fell back, glassy eyed, and hit the ground.

"Urg," Ukitake moaned, rolling over. He had just left Grimmjow's body and couldn't physically recall be so tired in his life. About 2 feet to his right, Grimmjow lay face-down, looking about as bad as Ukitake felt. "Arg… hey Grimmjow, you ok?"

The Arrancar turned his head, "Yeah, for the most part. You?" Grimmjow asked, noticing the blood oozing slowly from Ukitake's chest. 'He musta got hurt before I got here…'

Ukitake smiled back, "I'm fine, just a little cold." Grimmjow tutted before forcing himself to his feet, "Hey what're you doing?!" Ukitake exclaimed as Grimjow dumped himself beside Ukitake.

"Keeping you warm," Grimmjow said simply as he pulled his jacket off, before laying down and putting it over both of them, "Now shut up."

Ukitake was shocked to say the least, but smiled gently and rolled onto his side so the jacket could cover them both easier. Grimmjow unconsciously wrapped his arm around Ukitake, pulling him slightly closer. "Careful, I'm gonna bleed all over you." Ukitake said trying (and failing) to pull away.

"Didn't I tell you ta shut up? Besides, it's only blood, and I'm covered in the stuff anyways." Ukitake couldn't argue with that logic, even if some of the wounds coveing Grimmjow's body looked pretty serious. Sighing, Ukitake made himself comfortable snuggling into the crook of Grimmjow's neck, unconsciousness quickly overcoming him.

"Dumbass, how can you fall asleep in the arms of the enemy? Still…" Grimmjow said, finding Ukitake's hair to be a good, make-shift pillow. Grimmjow took a deep breath through his nose, feeling sleep coming to take him too, 'Huh? What'da ya know, looks like we use the same Herbal Essences shampoo…' And with that he also fell into the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Ukitake awoke in a hospital ward. '_Huh? Wait, that means I'm in fourth._' His brain contributed groggily. Turning his head to the left, Ukitake was supprised to see Ichigo's unconscious form on the bed, '_Well, at least he looks alright._' Cranking his neck slightly, Ukitake found Rukia Kuchiki asleep between his and Ichigo's beds. "How long has she been here." He said aloud, not realizing the room's only other awake occupant.

"About a week I think." Ukitake turned his head to the right to see Grimmjow, covered in bandages and donning reiatsu-restraining handcuffs.

"How long have you been here?" Ukitake asked, slowly sitting up, a slight pull on his chest told him someone had seen to his wound and bandaged it up.

"I woke up 3 days ago with these," He indicated the cuffs, "on, but from what I can gather we've been here a week."

"Oh,"

"I'm scheduled to be executed tomorrow," Grimmjow said, his voice giving away nothing of what he felt.

"What?! W-Why?"

"I'm an arrancar, what more reason do they need." Grimmjow spat, anger and sorrow filling his blue eyes.

Ukitake got up and moved to sit on Grimmjow's cot, "I don't want you to be." He said quietly, knowing that him denying it won't help Grimmjow, and will probably only make the feline-like arrancar mad.

Grimmjow glared at Ukitake for a moment before his eyes softened and he pulled the older towards him, "I don't wanna be either, but it's not like either of us can stop it." He whispered as he hugged Ukitake close.

Ukitake looked up, his hazel eyes sad and hopeless, closing his eyes, Ukitake placed his lips gently on the sexta's. Grimmjow starred for a moment, then, he moved one hand, intertwining it in some of Ukitake's hair, and forcing the shinigami's head back, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Outside the room, Shunsui stared in silent horror at the make-out session he had nearly walked in on.

"Damn it Jyuu, Yama-jii's not gonna like this one bit."

* * *

Heh, i don't know if that made sense to anyone, but this is officially 's first GrimmUki fic ^^

Review's are welcome and apreciated, flames are also welcome and will be used to create a better, more Aizen-proof Espada.

Depending on reviews, i may or may not continue this, you'll have to tell me what you want!


	2. Race to the Sogyoku

well, here's the next chapter, it would have been out way earlier but i had exams for three weeks after i uploaded the first and my parents gave me a computer ban, so this sorta took forever to write up...

anyways like before this chap's a little confusing:  
_**this**_- is a flashback (i suck at first person so it's in third)  
_'this'_- is thinking  
"this"- is talking  
_**

* * *

Rukia sighed heavily. They had been searching for an hour now, and still no luck finding Ukitake-taicho or that arrancar Grimmjow. They had managed to find an unconscious, and extremely bloody Ichigo, but the other two were nowhere to be found.**_

_**Moving on to the next mound of rubble, Rukia caught sight of something white. Hope flooding through her, Rukia raced toward it. A lone piece of white fabric was caught under a previously ignored lump of rubble. Recognising it as a captain's haori, Rukia began methodically removing rubble, taking care so that the pile didn't collapse.**_

_**After she had made a hole big enough for her to see down, Rukia looked inside for any sign of her taicho. Scanning the ground inside, a white lump with a blue tuft caught her eye, confused Rukia made the hole bigger and climbed in to investigate.**_

_**Hand placed firmly on Sode No Shirayuki, Rukia cautiously approached. Her eyes snapped wide open in shock, for lying on the ground was Grimmjow, and curled up next to him was her taicho. All thoughts that they simply landed like that flew out of her head, as when Rukia got closer still, she found they were using Grimmjow's jacket as a blanket, and Grimmjow had his arm wrapped protectively around Ukitake.

* * *

**_

In the fourth division, Jyuushiro Ukitake stirred in his bed. Opening his eyes groggily, he looked around. He couldn't see Grimmjow anywhere. _'Someone drugged me and Grimmjow's not here. Oh God, don't tell me…'_

"They took him about 20 minutes ago. To Sokyoku Hill." Ukitake's head snapped audibly as he turned to the speaker, a depressed looking Rukia.

"I see." Ukitake closed his eyes to spare Rukia the pain she'd see in them. Taking a deep breath, he flooded his mind with possible scenarios. None ended with a positive outcome. "Rukia, where is Unohana-taicho?"

"Huh? She's with Rangiku, why?"

_'Grimmjow, you haven't done anything wrong, this whole thing is a mistake… it _needs_ to stop!'_

Ukitake opened his eyes, "Good, then I can get out of here easily." At Rukia's confused look, he elaborated, "She'll be busy, so I should be able to escape and get to Sokyoku Hill."

"You want to stop the execution?" Rukia asked as Ukitake rose noiselessly from the bed.

_**She had been watching over the three for the past week, and though Grimmjow was the only one currently awake, the worry she held for her taicho and Ichigo had been wearing her out. Rukia wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, but the voices near her alerted her to the fact that Ukitake was now awake.**_

"_**I don't want you to be." Rukia heard Ukitake rise, at least she guessed it was him as his slight wheezing got fainter.**_

"_**I don't wanna be either, but it's not like either of us can stop it." **_

"Of course. I don't believe in convicting innocents, be they Shinigami, Hollow or Arrancar." Ukitake scanned the room, '_Great, no clothes to change into, and no sign of Sogyo No Kotowari_.' He thought sarcastically.

_**Rukia opened her eyes minutely and looked out of her peripheral vision, curious as to why the two had stopped talking. She soon found out why, as Grimmjow tipped Ukitake's head back and deepened the kiss, she had seen Ukitake start.**_

_'You really love him, don't you taicho, even if he's considered the enemy…'_

Footsteps echoed quietly down the hallway, getting increasingly louder. "Taicho, you better get going, I'll stall whoever's coming." Ukitake gave a curt nod before walking to and exiting from the window, shunpo-ing soundlessly away.

Isane opened the door and looked around the room, her eyes caught Ukitake's empty bed, "Where's Ukitake-taicho!" she exclaimed, panic clear in her eyes.

* * *

Grimmjow looked at his new surroundings wordlessly, his eyes gazed over to the broken scaffold. Raising an eyebrow, he looked behind him, eyeing the Shinigami questioningly. They ignored him, and instead Zaraki shoved him forward until Grimmjow was under the scaffold. Zaraki then forced the arrancar to his knees, before taking his place in line with Iba, Hisagi, Yumichika and Kiyone, on the other side were Sasakibe, Omeda, Byakuya, Renji, Shunsui, Nanao, Hitsugaya, Mayuri and Nemu.

Yamamoto-soutaicho then began a speech, stating Grimmjow's crimes and the punishment that had been decided. Having heard a similar load of garbage before, Grimmjow looked at the 15 officers present trying to work out who they were.

"...will be delt by myself, Shingekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai. Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, it is customary to ask if you have any last words, if so, you may speak them now." Grimmjow blinked as he caught his name.

"Huh? Sorry I spaced out, what did you say?" Shunsui, Renji and Kenpachi scoffed, receiving glares from Nanao and Hitsugaya.

Yamamoto looked at Grimmjow who had the distinct feeling that if the old fossil was trying to melt a hole in his head. "I asked you if you had any last words before we move on."

"Oh." Grimmjow blinked taken aback, before smiling feraly. "Yeah, I got several actually. YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL YOU HYPOCRITICAL, SONS OF BITCHES, WHO CAN'T FIGHT YOUR WAY OUT OF A WET PAPER BAG WITHOUT YOUR PRECIOUS BANKAI!!!!!" Grimmjow hung his head, _'That and I wish Ukitake was here. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye.'_

"Why you little-" Zaraki was cut off by Yamamoto raising his hand.

"If that's all you have to say, then we'll continue._ Banshō issai kaijin to nase,_ Ryūjin Jakka." Yamamoto lifted the now ablaze zanpaktou, and swung it down, allowing a wave of flames to charge toward the sexta Espada. Grimmjow closed his eyes as feeling the immense heat rolling off the flames.

"Bakudo no 81 Danku." Grimmjow's head shot up eyes wide open, as a few steps infront of his stood Ukitake, with his hand outstretched toward the kido barrier he had created.

When the flames eventually dissapated, Ukitake deactivated the kido, and looked on with narrowed eyes at his comrades, all of whom were starring, a few with their mouths open.

"Jyuushiro, what is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto demanded.

"You always act rashly sensei. Why convict a man to death when has killed no shinigami?" Ukitake answered calmly, his voice devoid of emotion.

"He is the enemy, an arrancar, one of Aizen's puppets. And since he doesn't want to cooperate, he is of no use and only a burden to us. Now step aside and allow me to finish." Genryuusai growled.

"No." Ukitake said, turning on his heel and walking over to Grimmjow, removing his bindings with ease.

"Then I guess we'll have to make you. _Hoero_ Zabimaru!" Whipping Zabimaru over his head Renji swung out, allowing Zabimaru to extend, aiming for Ukitake's shoulder.

Ukitake frowned and raised his arm, blocking Zabimaru and allowing the blade segments to clash with his arm one by one, none of which drew any blood. "If your going to attack me Renji, at least attempt to do it properly, an attack of this strength will never cut me." He hated reprimanding Renji like this, but it was the truth and at the moment, Jyuushiro was too busy keeping his body in check to be nice.

Renji could only stare as Zabimaru reconnected itself. _'What's going on, this isn't like Ukitake-taicho at all'_

"You may be able to stop infants with your hands, but how do you expect to deal with your elders without your zanpaktou?" Genryuusai asked, analyzing Ukitake, _'As far as I can tell, his mind is clear. But if that is the case, I don't understand your motive. Jyuushiro, I may have to kill you for you treachery.'_

Ukitake raised his arm again, this time to the side, "I don't. I simply didn't have the time to go looking for it, that's all. I can get it now though. Bakudo no 99 Tsurugi No Sousaku, Sogyo No Kotowari, Pantera." A swirl of reiatsu formed around Ukitake's hand, moulding itself into the form of two katana. When Ukitake closed his hand on them, they took the form of Sogyo No Kotowari and Pantera. Ukitake held Pantera out to Grimmjow. "Here." Grimmjow took the sword and placed it in his sash.

"I see you've mastered your spell now, you can even summon the swords of others. "Genryuusai noted, as Ukitake drew his own sword.

"I guess this time I'm on Yama-jii's side," Shunsui said, reaching for his zanpaktou.

Ukitake dissapeared in a burst of shunpo, as Yamamoto and Shunsui prepared to strike, Yamamoto was blocked with Sogyo No Kotowari's sheathe, it's blades were on Katen Kyokotsu, keeping the dual zanpaktou in it's own sheathe. Grimmjow fired of bala, sending the soutaicho back. Jyuushiro swung his sheathe round hitting Shunsui in the chest, he then kicked out and sent Shunsui flying.

Shunsui landed in a crouch. Looking up he saw Ukitake raise his zanpaktou horizontally. _'Shit, he's gonna use Bankai.' _"Ba-"

"Bankai." Ukitake muttered as his zanpaktou disintegrated, a swirl of white reiatsu winded its way around him as he shunpo-ed towards Shunsui. Shunsui hadn't even got halfway through the word when he felt his friends reiatsu next to him. "Sorry Shunsui." Kyoraku felt something brush against the side of his ribcage, before searing pain replaced it. Shunsui cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. Looking at the source of his agony Shunsui found three ribs protruding at right angles from his side.

Increasing pain was felt as Ukitake did the same thing to Shunsui's arms and legs, making sure to pin the limbs to the ground by the protruding bones. Ukitake leaned over his old friend, their eyes meeting as Ukitake silently begged _look after them for me_. Shunsui gave the smallest of nods in return.

"_Chire_ Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

* * *

Okay i'd love to hear what you guys thought of it!

As before review's are welcome and appreciated, flames are also welcome and will be used to create a better, more Aizen-proof Espada.

Since it's nearly Christmas, i'll be including a sort of mini omake at the end of the next chapter. Till then!


	3. All Over?

kays, chapter 3 is up. the omake is at the bottom.

notes:  
'_italics_' = thinking  
"normal" = talking  
"_italics_" = telepathy  
**bold** = flashback

disclaimer: i don't own bleach, i do however own a small obscure collection of bleach merchandise ^^

* * *

"_Chire _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

Ukitake snapped his head up, just in time to see a swirl of sakura petals flowing towards him. _'Shit.'_

"Cero!" The flash of reiatsu must have hit it's mark as the petals were slown and wider spread, just enough for Ukitake to slip through a particularly large gap with shunpo. He nodded in thanks to Grimmjow who landed next to him on top of the broken scaffold. Grimmjow looked around at the shinigami. In the small time it had taken for Ukitake to defeat one of the captains, he had taken out 3 of the lieutenant or lower leveled shinigami. _'That leaves 11 more to go. __I can keep going,_'He glanced at Ukitake who had a light sheen of sweat on his translucent body. _'But can he?' _

As if reading his thoughts, Ukitake whispered, his lips barely moving, "I can fight for another 10, 20 minutes tops before my body gives out."

"So we need to finish this quickly then." Grimmjow crouched down, his eyes never leaving the shinigami that were darting toward them, "What's the plan?"

Ukitake looked sadly at his fellow shinigami, some were trying to help Shunsui, others receiving and carrying out the orders given by higher ranked shinigami. His eyes caught Nemu and Nanao heading away from them. _'Probably to get re-enforcements, damnit!'_ He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Grimmjow, if re-enforcements get here we won't stand much of a chance. We need to get out of here, any ideas?"

Grimmjow sighed, "Just one," He looked up to see Ukitake facing him, "Remember how you saved me the first time by fusing with me?" Ukitake nodded, "How long do you think we can last like that now?"

Ukitake paused a moment to think, "I'd say maybe 5 minuets, but after that my zanpakuto would reseal and I'd be out of reiryoku."

"That's fine. Do it." Ukitake nodded once more, before placing his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Grind, Pantera."

* * *

An increase in reiatsu caused a small dust cloud to form around the area Grimmjow and Ukitake were. Renji looked up to see that Ukitake had dissapeared, and Grimmjow had released his zanpakuto and had turned into, "some form of were-cat-tiger-thing?"

"As usual Renji, your powers of deduction astound me." Byakuya said monotonously, also looking at the released Espada. _'Now just what happened to Ukitake? He was there just a second ago, and I can still sense his reiatsu up on the scaffold.'_

"Watch out, he's much stronger now." Kyoraku stated lazily looking up at Byakuya and Renji.

"Of course he is Kyoraku-taicho, he just released his zanpakuto!" Renji yelled, suprised at the man's stupidity.

Shunsui shook his head, "Not what I meant. He and Jyuushiro are one now, together they could bring down the entire soul society."

"Y-Your kidding right?" Renji asked, staring wide-eyed at Grimmjow who chose now to jump from his perch.

"No he isn't," Byakuya said as he watched Grimmjow's descent, _'But what did he mean by Grimmjow and Ukitake are one now?'_

* * *

_"So, what exactly is your plan Grimmjow?" _Ukitake asked as the dust cloud began to clear.

_'I'm gonna make a garganta, but since it'll take time to open, we're gonna fight like this to keep 'em busy so they don't interfere.'_

_"Makes sense, open it up high though so we can't be followed. Also, where would it end up? The last place I wanna be is sat on Aizen's doorstep confessing undying devotion to his madness."_

Grimmjow frowned, _'Always the chipper one aren't you? I was thinking the human world, but if I can't open one directly we can detour though the menos forest.'_

Ukitake smiled, _"Sounds good. Let's go."_

_

* * *

_

Grimmjow took to the air, lightly sweeping it with one of his claws. As he landed at the scaffold's base the air cracked slightly, slowly forming the beginnings of a garganta.

Zaraki was the first to charge, his sword high above his head, demonic smirk plastered on his face. Grimmjow raised his arm to defend. The two clashed, their reiatsu digging into the ground, a small crater forming at their feet. "Heh, your pretty good, for a kitty cat." Zaraki mocked.

"And your pretty thick for a captain of the Gotei." Grimmjow smirked, pushing the taller man away. Zaraki growled as he reatched for his eye-patch.

_"Grimmjow, watch out!"_

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow in confusion_. 'Eh? It's only a bit of fabric.'_

"You may have been out of it when I used this on that Nnoitora punk, but this time your gonna die!!" Ripping off his eye-patch a blaze of reiatsu exploded from Kenpachi, causing Grimmjow to choke slightly and Ukitake to almost loose control of his bankai, resulting in the man practically draping himself on Grimmjow'sshoulders in an attempt to stay upright. Kenpachi smirked devilishly, raising his zanpakuto and striking down with his full force.

"Eh? The hell? Why ain't you dead?" Zaraki asked noting the shallow cut running from Grimmjow's right shoulder to his left hip.

_'Holy shit, that felt like he tore right threw me.' _Grimmjow panted. _'Any idea what just happened?'_

_"Not a clue." _Ukitake forced himself back to his feet, _"But the gargantas open now, so let's get out of here before he strikes again."_

_'Right.'_Grimmjow smirked, "Chew on this dipshit! Gran Ray Cero!" Teal light engulfed Kenpachi who cursed loudly. Before anyone could interfere however, Grimmjow had already disapeared.

"Where'd he go?" Hisagi asked looking around for any sign of the feline arrancar. "Hey! Up there! There's a garganta!"

"What?!" Yelled Kurosuchi looking up to see Grimmjow resealed along with Ukitake, entering the garganta. "DAMNIT!!!"

"Nice one Jyuu." Muttered Shunsui as Unohana came over to help him looking somewhere between shocked and very pissed off. "Hey there senpai!"

* * *

As the garganta closed behind them Jyuushiro fell to his knees panting, desperately trying to control his breathing so an attack didn't occur.

**Grimmjow had been awake for a while now, no one had so much as looked at him let alone spoken to him. He wasn't sure what to do, after all there isn't really anything to keep him entertained in a place like this - so he started asking questions. Such as why he was here, in a hospital, why he was still alive and also...**

**"How come Ukitake has all those machines hooked up to him?" He had waited until all the medics had left and directed his question at Rukia, who jumped.**

**"Uh, um s-sorry?" She mumbled tearing her eyes away from the unconscious Kurosaki to look at him.**

**"I asked why Ukitake was attached to all this equipment. I mean surely he doesn't need it all? Kurosaki has less than him!" Grimmjow said pointing at the two male shinigami.**

**"Oh." Rukia said looking taken aback, "I guess most likely to keep an eye on his health, that chest wound won't help his illness at all."**

**"Illness? Like he's sick?" Rukia nodded. "Then how come he was fighting in that town! Don't you people know how take care of others?!"**

**Rukia looked down at her captain. "He's always been like this I think. It comes and goes so he must have been feeling fine when he went to defend the town, else they would have made him stay here."**

**"So what is it then? If he's had it so long i'm guessing there isn't a cure."**

**"Actually there is," Kyoraku said walking into the room. "Unfortunately Jyuushiro's had it for so long that it's untreatable, we can give him meds to help him though." He gently brushed some of Jyuushiro's hair away from his face. "Why so curious?"**

Grimmjow held Ukitake gently as the elder man began coughing, quietly shushing him.

* * *

okay so the chapter's a little shorter than normal, but here's the omake i promised. i came up with it when i was musing on episode 230.

* * *

"Ukitake-taicho?" said white-haired man turned around to find Rukia entering his office.

"What is it Kuchiki-kun?" He asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and the SWA to the beach on Saturday." Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "Ichigo, his friends and Renji are coming too!" She hurriedly added.

Ukitake smiled, "I'd love to Rukia, is it alright if i bring someone along?"

"Of course! Thank you Ukitake-taicho!" and with that Rukia left, probably to go tell the other members of the SWA. Ukitake shuddered. _'Perhaps I should invite some of the SMA to come-'_

**_"No absolutely not!" _**A small red puff of smoke appeared on Ukitake's left shoulder, when the smoke had cleared, a mini version of Ukitake but completely red appeared. It had two horns sticking out of it's hair, as well as a pointed tail and pitchfork. **_"You can't invite them. You'll be humiliatled!"_**

_"No he won't, he'll be doing a nice thing for a bunch of pathetic men."_This time the smoke was on his right shoulder and was white, the mini Ukitake was completely white, in a dress type thing complete with halo and mini harp.

"The hell? What are you two? An angel and devil?" Ukitake said looking from one to the other, half convinced he was going nutts.

_"We're here to help you!"_The angel-uki said happily.

**_"And as you might have noticed, the ideal thing to do would be to NOT invite those imbisils along."_**The devil-uki growled.

"How come?" Ukitake asked innocently.

**_"Don't you pay attention in those damned meetings? They can't stand up for themselves, the day would be a disaster with them there!"_**

_"Plus the SWA might WANT you to bring them so they can torture them."_

"EH? Aren't you supposed to encourage me to bring them?" Ukitake asked eyeing the angel-uki curiously.

_"I was, but come on Jyuushiro. THEY'RE LOSERS!"_At this point the devil-uki was doing something akin to Ikkaku's lucky dance.

Ukitake sighed, "Well then, I guess I can ask Ikkaku or Sentarou I'm sure they'd enjoy it."

Both mini Ukitake's nodded their agreement and left in the same way they appeared.

* * *

Random i know, anyways review and tell me what you think and have a merry christmas!

Chapter 4 might be a while, because i need to do a GrimmUlqui one-shot for Dior Crystal. ^^


	4. Deceit

Yo! Sorry, I had no idea what month it was, let alone the last time I updated ^_^; Still I wasn't just sat on my arse doing nothing - nope, I now have a beta! Yup, her name's Iarrod and I'm very happy to have her for a beta.

notes:  
'_italics_' = thinking  
"normal" = talking  
"_italics_" = telepathy  
**bold** = flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, however I may soon own a limited edition Kuroshitsuji Sound Complete Black Box (fingers crossed!) - Anyways, chapter 4!

* * *

Grimmjow leaned against the grubby apartment wall, his azure eyes travelling to the rooms only other occupant, Ukitake Jyuushiro. The white-haired man was currently sleeping on the three-seater sofa, his breathe slightly layboured. Grimmjow frowned. '_He's been like this for three hours already, surely bankai didn't wear him down _that_ much._'

Ukitake had collapsed in the garganta, so Grimmjow had carried him to the other side and found this abandoned place for the two to hide. However it was only a matter of time until Soul Society found them. Sighing, Grimmjow stood properly and closed his eyes, checking for the upteenth time that their location was still secure.

"Well aren't we paranoid?" Opening his eyes, Grimmjow saw Ukitake looking up at him, a soft smile doning his pale face.

Sighing a little, Grimmjow allowed his lips to turn up in a cocky smirk, "Nice ta see ya finaly woke up." Closing the space between them, the arrancar ruffled Ukitake's already messy hair, "You okay?" Ukitake nodded gently, slowly lifting himself to sit properly on the sofa. Grimmjow sat next to him, "So far we're safe, but it's only a matter of time before they find us, right?"

Jyuushiro nodded his head, "Yes, without untraceable Gigai it won't take them long to find our location." At Grimmjow's confused expression, he elaborated. "A Gigai is sort of like a coat that shinigami wear so humans can see them, however they are just as traceable as we are."

"How do you get an untraceable one."

Ukitake smiled brightly, "You ask nicely. Come." Grimmjow's eyes widened and his arm shot out grabbing Ukitake's wrist.

"The hell?! You've been unconscious for three hours, and your still white as a sheet! You need rest!" Ukitake looked away, before placing his free hand on Grimmjow's.

"It's fine. _Really_." At Grimmjow's disbelieving look, Jyuushiro pulled on his arm, forcing Grimmjow to his feet, "I can rest later, we need to get those Gigai and soon."

_'The hell'd I do that for?' _Grimmjow thought staring at his hand. Feeling Ukitake's gaze on him, Grimmjow quickly removed his hand from Ukitake's wrist. "Uh, right, sorry." He mumbled avoiding Ukitake's eyes and following the white-haired man swiftly out of the room.

* * *

Ukitake took the lead quickly navigating through several alleyways before coming to a stop outside an old, boarded-up shack. "We're here."

"The heck? It's a dump! Why would you put something like 'untraceable Gigai' here?!"

"Because it's a dump. None of the other Captain's would think of looking here." Ukitake said calmly, unsheathing his zanpakuto and sliding it between two planks of wood on the side of the shack. Once he removed it, a door opened before the two beings. Turning to a bewildered Grimmjow, Ukitake asked, "You coming?" Grimmjow nodded numbly following behind.

The inside was nothing like the outside suggested. It was tidy, organised and albeit a little dusty, in almost perfect living condition. Lining the back wall were three large wardrobes, the wall on the left was separated into equal square drawers each with a set of numbers on them, lastly the right-hand wall had a single door in the centre of it. _'Another room maybe,'_ thought Grimmjow as he saw Ukitake head for the left-hand wall.

"Grimmjow, take whichever matches your size okay?" Ukitake called over his shoulder, pulling open one of the drawers and extracting – a body?!

"EH?! I thought you said they were coats?!" Grimmjow cried his voice rising a few octaves.

"No, I said they were _like_ coats." Ukitake corrected, pulling the body to his chest. At once the old man's yukata faded away as did the body he was holding. In their place, Ukitake was now donning faded black combat trousers with a thin pocket around 13 inches on the right leg and a tight dark blue shirt with sleeves going three-quarters of the way down his arms. On his left wrist was a wide brown leather band with 4 silver studs at 90 degree intervals.

Grimmjow blinked nonplussed, "Well I've never seen that before. Shame it can't dye your hair." Ukitake chuckled quietly as Grimmjow began looking for his own gigai. A few minuets later the arrancar was dressed in white trousers and a purple button-up shirt with a white dinner jacket on top.

As Grimmjow turned to face him, Ukitake nodded his head and went through the door on the right-hand wall, beckoning Grimmjow to follow him. Through the doorway was a narrow stairwell spiralling downwards. Reaching the bottom Grimmjow found himself in another large room, only this one reminded him of the apartment they had left – then it clicked, "Is this some underground compound or something?"

"Well done. You catch on pretty quick," Ukitake confirmed hoarsely from his seat on a low beige sofa, "Take a seat Grimmjow, we're safe here."

"How can you know for certain?" Grimmjow asked, lowering himself next to the clearly exhausted captain. "If you know of this place surely others do too. No way you'd need all those gigai right?"

Jyuushiro nodded tiredly, "Your right about others knowing, but they are all members of my family and would never reveal this place's location. Also there is so much barrier kidō it's impossible for anyone outside my family to open it, so in that sense we can't be caught."

"So not even that captain with the pink kimono knows?" Grimmjow asked, giving his companion a quick once over. Ukitake was still ghostly pale and if Grimmjow was honest with himself it was worrying him. _'But _why? _That kinda stuff has never been a problem before. So what makes him different?'_

"You mean Shunsui?" At Ukitake's voice Grimmjow snapped out of his trail of thought, nodding as he recalled the captains name. "No, even though he's my best friend, he doesn't know about this place – actually there's a lot of things he doesn't know about." Ukitake looked away, training his eyes to the cream coloured carpet. _'So many things, and still you trust me... Shunsui... Why?'_ Ukitake quickly forced this thought out of his head – it was no good thinking about classified information, he and Grimmjow were likely to be killed anyway so showing him this place wasn't an issue, Shunsui on the other hand-

Jyuushiro sighed, forcing himself back to the present.

"I'm afraid this place is rarely used so food would just keep going out of date – we'll have to get some from one of the shops near here." Ukitake said, slowly getting up, "Though I need to rest for a while – think you can last a little longer without food?"

"Yeah I'm not hungry anyways, but now that ya mention it I could do with some sleep too." Grimmjow yawned, stretching out like a cat before flumping on the sofa. Ukitake watched the arrancar chuckling to himself.

Ukitake walked back over to Grimmjow's sprawled out form, smiling as he noted Grimmjow was already snoring softly. "Night, Grimmjow-kun." Ukitake muttered, stroking Grimmjow's hair as he did so.

Ukitake then exited through yet another door, entering a fairly large, square bedroom consisting of a desk on the far wall with a wooden chair and a raised double bed in the middle of the right hand wall. Not even bothering to change out of his clothes, Jyuushiro clambered into the bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Grimmjow stirred slightly on the sofa, "Good night… Jyuushiro…"

* * *

Well that's it for now, I don't know when I'll update next - I have 2 months of exams ahead, joy - not. Anyways I'll get one out around May-ish at the latest I think.

Til then I guess...


	5. A little bit of plot

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourated and alerted! You guys are awesome, shame I can't get these chapters out as often I'd like.

Anyway at least my updates on time this time around!

**bold - where we are  
_bold/italic - flashback/dream  
_**plain - normal text

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nor currenlty a spell-checker, so feel free to correct my spelling/grammar/punctuation.

*chuckles* Found some mistakes... Still fixed now. Thanks to Iarrod for pointing them out!

* * *

**Soul Society**

"Kyouraku-Taicho?"

"Haha! My Nanao-chan's come to pay me a visit hm? Arg! Nanao-chan you can't hit me! I'm not fully healed yet!"

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE A MORON!" Nanao yelled, book in hand as her captain clutched his head wimpering 'so mean Nanao-chan'. Nanao sighed, it had been just over two weeks since Ukitake and Grimmjow had left the Seireitei, and not a single reiatsu flare revealed their where-abouts. It was entirely frustrating.

"What's with the long face Nanao?" Nanao started and looked up at her captain. Shunsui was proped up in the hospital cot via several pillows, his arms and legs tightly bound in bandages, as was his torso. Whilst the captain insisted he was fine, no one else seemed to agree, and to be honest Nanao agreed, the man had had his bones surgically removed and carefully regrown, however only his hands were currently of use - something Nanao was taking advantage of by forceing him to complete paperwork.

"It's nothing Sir, I'm just concerned."

Shunsui raised an eyebrow, "About what? Ukitake and the arrancar? They'll be fine." Nanao swiped again, "Gah! Enough with the book already Nanao!"

"Baka! If Ukitake's found he'll be killed on sight!" Nanao screeched, Shunsui chuckled quietly. "What are you laughing about? Your best friend betrayed us!"

Shunsui immediately stopped, his expression downcast. "Ukitake seems to care about him, so for now I trust his judgement - eventhough I don't like how he's going about it. Truth be told it feels a lot like when he and I were going to fight Yama-jii because of Rukia. He told me that no matter what the outcome, he could garantee that we wouldn't be found if we failed and had to flee." _'Eventhough I still don't know what you ment by that... I trust you Jyuu, so I'm not going to raise my sword against you **ever**.' _Shunsui smiled, "Besides Nanao, there's been plently of times Ukitake's gone missing. The idiot had me running around Seireitei half-convinced he'd collapsed or died somewhere the first couple of times it happened, but I couldn't ever find him. Then he'd randomly turn up at a Captain's meeting and claim he'd been playing hide-and-seek or something else equally stupid." Shunsui was now grinning mischievously at his lieutenant, "Believe me when I say this: If Ukitake doesn't want to be found, chances are you won't find him ever, even his reiatsu dissapears when he hides." At Nanao's confused look he elaborated, " I asked Mayuri if he could search for it one time, didn't come up anywhere."

"Shouldn't that be impossible?" Nanao asked, running the numbers through her head.

Shunsui laughed, though it came out as more of a pained yelp as the movement jarred his still healing rib. Putting his hand up to tell Nanao he was fine, the old captain continued, "Jyuushiro deals in the impossible. He's had that illness around 3000 years, and his swords main power is complete manipulation - as you saw." He gestured to himself, with Nanao nodding.

"That's another thing Taicho - back at Sogyoku Hill, Ukitake did things I've never seen before - was that really his bankai?"

"Hai. Nasty bugger isn't it? It uses a fairly large amount of reiatsu, but with it Ukitake's comparible to a God. That's how far his powers extend." Shunsui had looked away, seemingly caught in his own little world.

Nanao stared, her mind reeling at the new knowledge, "So one could say he's stronger than the Sou-Taicho? Wait, if he has so much potential, why doesn't he heal his sickness?"

Shunsui snapped back to reality, "He has, but only minorly so it doesn't affect him while fighting. As for being stronger than Yama-jii it wouldn't matter, he never wants to end up in the position if he can help it."

"I don't follow, why not just heal it entirely? Also, why doesn't he want to be Sou-Taicho - I know you don't because of the paperwork, but if you were asked you would right?"

Shunsui chuckled bitterly, "I would yes, but Jyuushiro? Likely never. He tried healing it all once, but it came back, has done everytime - so now he just heals what's needed so he can fight longer." He sighed deeply, wincing at the jab of pain from his rib, "As for Sou-Taicho, the same reason he hasn't replaced Kaien. He detests being in control of others lives, he was naive back when we were offered captaincy and we took it without a thought. After we realised what it ment to be a captain, as well as when we mastered our bankai, we grew up. Sure we play around now, but it's really all a game, something we do to try and keep everyone sane I guess."

Nanao continued to stare, she had never heard her captain speak so poorly of himself and Ukitake, telling him as much. "This isn't like you."

"This is the me before I started the academy," Shunsui sighed, "Sorry Nanao, age makes you an ass." He said chuckling slightly as Nanao hit her book against his arm.

"Taicho?" Nanao asked after a few minutes of the two sitting in silence.

"What is it Nanao?"

"What does Ukitake-taicho's bankai do? You never fully explained." She asked hoping her captain was in a cheerier mood.

"Practically anything. He can merge his body with objects or people and he can bring back the dead." At this Nanao gawked, "Not how your thinking I'm affraid, it's more tortureous. I've only seen Ukitake do it once and I passed out after losing my lunch because of it." Nanao's eyes went wider, her expression changing from awe to shock. "It's one reason he never goes to funerals, so that people who know or think they know he can bring them back don't ask."

"That's terrible."

"It's also a regular occurance, now do you see why I said he was good at hiding?"

* * *

**World of the living**

**__****"Where am I?" Ukitake asked looking around. There was no scenery, only a blinding white. Suddenly a large hand took his own.**

**_"Come along Jyuushiro-chan, there's someone very special your going to meet." Jyuushiro looked up at the hands owner._**

**_"Okaa-san?" The woman nodded, giving his hand a small tug. Silenlty the man turned child followed his mother through the white. "Okaa-san?" Jyuushiro asked a few minutes later._**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"How come there's no colour here?" _**

**_"This is a clensed place. An empty space of nothingness."_**

**_Jyuushiro looked up confused, "Well if it's empty, who're we meeting?" Jyuushiro never got an answer as suddenly he was struck by a pain in his chest, causing him to double over in pain. The image of his mother dissapeared, the landscape bleeding crimson. Thick tentrills rose from the ground, wrapping themselves around Ukitake, each one as hot as pokers. Ukitake screeched out in pain._**

**_"Ukitake! Ukitake!" The dream world began to blur and fade, and Ukitake felt himself being shaken visiously._**

"Ukitake! Ukitake!" Grimmjow yelled, as he grabbed Jyuushiro by the shoulders and began trying to shake him awake. Ukitake's eyes shot open, and a hand moved to push Greimmjow off him, the other slamming over his mouth as coughs began to rack through his body. The fit was small, however Ukitake still fell back onto the pillows, panting. Grimmjow observed the elder man silently; his body was covered in sweat, his hair was also slightly damp because of this. Ukitake's eyes were closed, but Grimmjow knew they would be hazed and unfocused, his teal eye trailing to the shinigami's mouth, which thankfully was devoid of blood. "You okay? You were screaming this time."

Jyuushiro opened one eye, slowly focusing on Grimmjow, "I was?" Grimmjow nodded, "Sorry about that. I'm fine now though." Ukitake rasped, rubbing his chest as he sat up slowly, "Mind passing me a cig?"

Grimmjow sighed, "I'll never understand these things will I?" Mumbling to himself, Grimmjow crossed the room and picked up a small box and silver tin, easily tosing them onto the bed in front of Ukitake. "So, what was it this time?" This had only happened three other times, but if truth be told, Grimmjow was worried anbout the old guy. Each time he had one of these strange nightmares, he woke up looking like he was dragged through hell and the first thing he'd ask for would be a cigarette.

Ukitake had alreadly lit and taken a puff by the time Grimmjow returned to his bedside, blowing the smoke out calmly, he looked up at Grimmjow, "Just something from when I was a kid, it's nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing." Grimmjow said stubbornly, coughing slightly as the smoke from Ukitake's cigarette filled his lungs.

Ukitake chuckled, "Sorry Grimmjow," he said apologetically, "I just don't want to walk around feeling like my lungs are a blender."

"It's not that I'm bothered about," Grimmjow answered, jabbing his finger at the 'smoking kills' lable on the packet. "It's that. No wonder your lungs are a mess if you've been doing this for so many years."

"So basically what your saying is I can cough up blood all day, but I can't soothe the pain in my chest via tar? Well that sucks. Besides, I only smoke when it's close to unbareable - Unohana'd kill me if she found out otherwise."

"You mean that woman with the hair-beard-plait-thing?" A nod, "Is she your doctor or something?"

"She's everyone's, and as long as she doesn't know about this, it means I can spend more time working and less time tied to a bed getting my lungs cleaned out." It was Grimmjow's turn to chuckle.

"Nice, three weeks and already I have blackmail." Ukitake snapped his head over.

"You wouldn't dare." Grimmjow just gave his usual cocky smirk before leaving the room. Sighing, Ukitake got up and headed over to the en-suite bathroom, after stubbing out the cigarette in an ashtray on his bedside table. "Cocky gaki, still it's worth the ridicule, for an arrancar, he sure can cook."

* * *

Uh yeah a bit filler-ish, but I put in some plot and my version of Ukitake's bankai. For any of you who were wondering; in the flashback/dream Ukitake was four years old.

Reviews are much appreciated, since then I know if I'm being confusing or if I'm writting utter drivvel. Also since I'm thinking of doing a few more flashback/dream things, I'd be great to knoe what you think.

Next update: I'm hoping for around July, since my exams are over then. (Woop!)


	6. Of brothers and rage

Okie dokie, I would have had this up a couple of days ago, but my mum is now limiting my computer time. Oh well~

A big thank you to SuNrIsEmAsSacRe and FlourTheCat for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot and I think I own Kohaku...

* * *

Shunsui made his way from Ugendo in silence, one of the maids following quietly behind him. Before leaving, the captain chose to voice his thoughts. "Ya know, I was expecting to see Kohaku with the rest of his siblings. Is he ill?"

The maid started, unused to being addressed so casually. "Kohaku-sama has been missing for some days now, did Ojou-sama not tell you?" Apparently the absence of this Ukitake was common knowledge.

"No, I only knew of Jyuushiro – though now I know why everyone was reacting worse than I thought they would." He bowed his head, "Thank you for informing me, however I must return to my squad now." Without waiting for a reply, Shunsui slid into shunpo darting back to his squad in what must have been record time.

"Nanao!" Said female almost fell from her seat as her name was barked by her captain – someone whom she had believed incapable of such a thing.

"H-hai?" She said, uncertainty filling her voice.

Shunsui rounded the corner, sliding the shogi door open, "Why didn't you tell me Kohaku was missing?" His eyes were narrowed and Nanao was beginning to worry.

"Kohaku?"

"Ukitake Kohaku! Jyuushiro's brother? Ring any bells?" Nanao knew for certain now – her captain was pissed off, something that was also considered impossible for the happy-go-lucky captain.

Running the name through her head a few times, a face finally came to match with it. The Ukitake weren't known for being shinigami – as far as Nanao knew, Jyuushiro was the first and only, however they were all well battle-trained. Kohaku especially so, something about wanting to be clan head if she recalled correctly. "Yes I remember him, though I don't believe there's a report of him going missing. Maybe he went to look for Jyuushiro?" It was plausible, the Ukitake didn't seem to like standing out or causing a fuss, but they were a tightly-knit family.

Her captain let out a cold laugh, "Perhaps when hell freezes over. Kohaku hates his brother with a passion." The look on Ise's face told him he had guessed right on what she had been thinking. "I don't know the details, it was during our academy days. Somewhere in our 6th year, Kohaku went from being distant to Jyuushiro to outright hating him – they've never made up to my knowledge – no one has told me anything about it. Jyuu didn't seem to care though, which whilst odd, is the way it's always been."

Nanao frowned slightly as she silently went over the information she had been given – realising that people were indeed not all that they appeared, particularly the white-haired ex-captain and her own captain. "He won't have gone far. I'll go request a search from squad twelve; locating Kohaku should be quicker that way."

Shunsui nodded, "Good, thank you. Oh and don't forget to take the usual with you." Nanao nodded, raising from her seat and leaving the office, her captain perching himself on the windowsill. _'Kohaku, what are you up to now?'_

* * *

Jyuushiro twisted the unlit cigarette in his fingers, lost in thought, his mind drifting back to thoughts of his family. He missed them – yes he knew his siblings were all grown up and didn't really need him there (despite how well paid he was for being a captain), and the six of them could easy provide for their aging parents, but, he was the eldest, he was supposed to look after them.

The white-haired man sighed, '_Kohaku's probably livid at me – still he always did want me out of the picture...'_ Kohaku was the eldest of Jyuushiro's siblings, in actuality the two brother's were twins – though they were never introduced as such, be it Jyuushiro's sickly appearance or Kohaku's general dislike of being the younger twin - they were nothing alike physically or mentally and neither made an effort to enlighten others. Though it didn't help that Kohaku was always glaring at him-

The shinigami shook his head roughly. There was no point in continuing that train of thought – his brother hated him, that was all anyone was allowed to know. Jyuushiro smiled absently, the mini feud was like a taboo, as well as an enigma to all non-Ukitake's and those younger than his eldest sister - who was ten years younger than himself and Kohaku.

"If you're gonna smoke light it already would ya? Twirling it around like a pansy-ass baton is starting to really piss me off." The shinigami bit back a chuckle. Pissing people off and yet having them trust him completely seemed to be a perfected talent of his – or so Shunsui would tell him on a near regular basis.

"Sorry Grimmjow." He said instead and opted to put the still unlit cancer stick on the ashtray by the window he had been sat near – though why there were windows with seaside views underground was anyone's guess.

Grimmjow continued to watch the older man in a predator-like way as Jyuushiro grabbed a set of keys and pulled on a jacket. "Where're you goin' now? Sick of me already?" He asked smirking like a hungry demon.

Yes, the sudden change in Grimmjow's behaviour seemed a little unnerving but Jyuushiro simply smiled back, "No, I just need to clear my head; I'll be back in a couple of hours." And with that he left for the ground floor, leaving the cat-like Arrancar to ponder the madness of daytime television.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya moved swiftly from rooftop to rooftop of the expansive town. It had been five months now since Ukitake's betrayal – one that cut much deeper than the three previous betrayals. It was also clear that Yamamoto was more worried about this one than Aizen's and as such wanted the other 'Shiro-chan' brought back to the soul society as soon as possible. Though how that could be done without fatally injuring him Toshiro had no clue – hell even with such an injury healing the other white haired captain had been able to summon his bankai and take out Kyouraku with apparent ease.

Still, it was his duty as a captain of the Gotei and Hitsugaya was going to do all in his power to bring the captain of squad thirteen back to the Seireitei.

The youngest Gotei captian froze. Speaking of – was that Ukitake's reiroku he felt just now? Nothing for five months of constant surveillance by squad twelve and yet, just a moment ago... _'But it has to be!'_ The chibi captain hissed in his head searching the city below him franticly. There was nothing out of the ordinary... except – one motorcycle. Toshiro could have sworn the rider had looked at him, and as he wasn't wearing a gigai that should have been impossible. Still...

Hitsugaya jumped from the building, landing softly on the traffic lights that were currently at red, though they wouldn't stay that way for long so he had to hurry this up. Carefully dropping down, he swiftly made his way through the traffic towards the rider.

Amber. Shit, Toshiro really had to hurry. He was at the bike now, and could have sworn the driver tensed as the captain moved to get a better look at who was wearing the helmet. Suddenly the bike revved and Hitsugaya blinked snapping his head to the lights. Green. Out of time. "Fuck!" The captain yelled in frustration as the bike went off. But he knew he wasn't imaging it. That rider had brown eyes, he was sure of it. They could _see him _and if Toshiro wasn't imagining the gentle waves of reiroku, if that person removed his helmet – he'd have white hair. _'I've found you – Jyuushiro Ukitake.'_

Toshiro took to the sky, his eyes fixed only on the bike he swore belonged to the missing captain and vaguely found himself wondering where the elder man learned to drive – they had never been required to, being invisible to the humans and capable of superhuman feats – and slightly curious as to if the bike was stolen or bought, _'With what money? Idiot, stay focused!'_ Toshiro blinked. In the confusion he almost forgot about Hyorinmaru. Inwardly scolding himself Toshiro returned to the task at hand.

Blinking he found the bike wasn't even trying to lose him. No hard turns. No sudden direction changes. Could he have been wrong? No. It had to be Ukitake. It _had _to be him!

After a few minutes Toshiro had almost given up, realising that maybe it wasn't Ukitake. That his mind had simply conjured up that Ukitake was now some denim wearing, adrenalin junkie who _was leading him somewhere?_ Toshiro blinked in surprise as the biker jumped his bike over the railing of an abandoned children's play park, before swinging round hard on its hind wheel to face away from the rusted swings and toward Hisugaya. This was only made more obvious by the rider putting the bike stand down and slumping on the handlebars, arms crossed to support his head as he looked up at the captain.

With a frown the ice-wielder dropped to the ground once more, noting the bikers head follow. "Alright, enough! Take off your helmet immediately." The spiky haired boy commanded. Slowly, the biker began sitting up once more, stretching his arms a little before undoing the helmet and removing it. With a flip of his white hair, Jyuushiro was revealed, his eyes and face holding an unreadable emotion. Toshiro's eyes widened in shock, causing a cruel smirk to snake onto Ukitake's face.

"What's the matter Hitsugaya-kun? Not having second thoughts I hope? Not after you followed me all the way here." Ukitake's tone was almost mocking – such an abnormality to the kind-hearted captain Ukitake was known for being.

Growling, Hitsugaya reached behind him, grasping the handle of Hyorinmaru, beginning to draw it. Ukitake's only reaction was narrowing his eyes minutely and sighing, "Not going to call for back-up? Still all the better for me I guess..."

"Why did you leave? And with that monster of all things! Arg!" Toshiro grunted as a kick in his stomach sent him flying, stopping as his back collided with the monkey bars.

"Grimmjow."

"Huh?" Toshiro struggled back to his feet, he hadn't even seen Ukitake move, let alone hit him.

"That so called monster has a name. It's Grimmjow." Ukitake had his arms crossed over his chest, frowning and glaring at Hitsugaya in what seemed to be disgust.

"Wha-What happened to you? Uki-nrg!" The older man had shunpo-ed again, a blow to the head sending the younger to his knees. Growling low Hitsugaya swung his sword from its sheathing spinning on his knees to give it more momentum as the boy aimed for Ukitake's head.

* * *

Aizen looked down at the man before him bemusedly. He was around six feet tall with black hair bound in a tight ponytail at the back of his head. Said ponytail reached down to his shoulders. He wore a simple blue kimono, a katana jutting out on the right, secured by the obi. Though the man currently had his head bowed, he possessed eyes like fine emerald and gently tanned skin.

He had recognised the man easily as the rarely seen Ukitake Kohaku. Aizen chuckled, he never thought someone related to that kind, old fool could be so devious – then again, the eldest sibling was beginning to show he wasn't all that kind after all. This was nothing short of pure entertainment to Aizen. Perfect opportunity was starring him in the face, and he'd be damned to send it away.

"Yammy, kindly escort our new ally to his new quarters." Normally he would have asked Gin or Kaname, but as both had out-lived their usefulness to him and were now gone he had to make due with the intellectually challenged Espada.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." Kohaku rose, and with a curt bow to Aizen followed Yammy from the room.

Aizen chuckled once more after the two had left. "Kohaku. I wonder... What will your brother say when you reunite?" The thought made Aizen hysterical with laugher – yes perhaps he was more than a little insane now... but really – family feuds were oh so fun.

* * *

Hehe... bit of a cliffy with Toshiro - which I'll finish up next chapter. As for Kohaku - things will most likely be explained slowly, though he may not show up too often...

R&R please~


	7. Master's tragedy

Sorry this chapter's up a bit later than planned - heh, I uh got distracted by some new books I bought... Anyways - Enjoy~

Disclaimer: Nope, still not owning. But I have been promised an Ukitake plushie by a friend~

* * *

Jyuushiro's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, flicking his hand towards the blades sharp edge, "Byakurai." Lightning danced on his hand before shooting off the elder's outstretched index finger, the combined strength easily severing the sealed blade.

Toshiro stared. Hyorinmaru had been broken. Sealed of not - a level four kido just didn't do that! "H-how?" Was all the boy managed to say as he fell onto his bottom, still staring at Ukitake with a mixture of shock and horror.

"I'm stronger than I appear, and your heart is not truly in your blade." Ukitake lectured, continuing to frown down at the ice-user, "If you don't fight with the intention to kill you won't be able to defeat anyone. You were taught that at the academy." The last sentence was practically growled at him.

This seemed to wake Toshiro up as the boy shunpo-ed away, silently releasing his blade, his reiatsu reconnecting the broken blade seamlessly. Fire danced in his eyes as he glared at the once kind man. "What the hell has that arrancar done to you? Where is the real Jyuushiro Ukitake!"

The other sighed, shunpo-ing onto the top bar of the rusted swingset. "He has done nothing. You wronged him, therefore I fought for my justice. As I did with Rukia Kuchiki."

"This isn't like you though, damnit you were a kind person!" Hitsugaya roared swinging Hyorinmaru, shooting an ice dragon toward the other male, who dodged by shunpo-ing behind Toshiro, thumbs in his jean pockets as they stood back to back.

"You're being blind." Ukitake looked back at Toshiro over his shoulder, "I_ chose _to be that nice, it's not my true nature. I am - apparently - a very self-centered bastard, who doesn't care for anyone's life but his own." He said quoting Kohaku's opinion of him. He didn't believe that opinion but it fit his current act, inwardly, he detested himself for hurting 'Shiro-chan', but he didn't have much of a choice, he had to cut all bonds with the Soul Society.

"You're making no sense! First you say that Espada rescue was the same as Rukia Kuchiki's and now you're saying you didn't do it for kindness?" Toshiro whirled around, only to find he'd pressed himself onto a letter opener? "Eh?" It radiated a quiet reiatsu, "Y-you're hiding your zanpakuto in a letter opener?"

"Do shut up before you talk me into giving you an early grave. It's easier to carry than a full sized sword and doesn't attract unwanted attention, as for your 'Espada rescue' statement, it wasn't rescue. Grimmjow is useful as was Rukia. Grimmjow provides me the free movement I require, Rukia allowed me to find out more about Ichigo, the Hogyoku and Aizen." Ukitake smirked in the same cruel way Aizenhad upon leaving for Hueco Mundo. "Just like I used Shunsui and other captains as connections in Soul Society, I know every nook and cranny in there as well as the weaknesses of just about everyone." These were half-truths he had to admit, he _did_ use people, and _did _know a hell of a lot more than he really should about people, but they weren't just puppets to him, he respected them as people. Though Toshiro couldn't know this.

The younger jumped back. "Fine then! As a captain of the Gotei thirteen, I'll kill you in order to stop whatever you're planning! Bankai!" The air took on a sudden chill as Toshiro's reiatsu grew, though the energy surge was short-lived, for Jyuushiro had returned his sword to it's katana form, swinging it across the younger's chest in a diagonal slash.

As blood pooled around the boy, his consciousness fadingthe last thing he heard was Ukitakes words, "... Weaknesses; his hot-headedness, compassion for his cause and subordinates. Main flaw; the time required to produce and use his bankai." The words sounded hollow and heartless, though Toshiro was unable to catch the tear that had fallen from Jyuushiro's eye.

* * *

Grimmjow stared wordlessly from his place hidden in the trees. He had heard everything Toshiro and Jyuushiro had exchanged, and wasn't sure if he should be scared by what he saw, or pissed that the old man had been lying to him.

Predictably, anger won. "YOU LYING ASSHOLE!" The feral Espada yelled as his fist collided with Ukitake's cheek, only half-noticing the area around them was the upper level of their hiding place.

Ukitake stepped off Grimmjow's fist, stumbling and landing on his bottom with a dull thud. "Grimmjow, I ca-"

"EXPLAIN? YOU FUCKING BETTER!" Grimmjow cut of the other's soft words. "You lied to me." The Espada growled, his eyes wide with anger, face set in a snarl.

"No Grimmjow. I didn't, I've been more truthful with you than the man I call my best friend." Jyuushiro mumbled, all traces of the man he was when speaking to Toshiro gone.

"Oh really? What about you using everyone for your own gain - about me being a friggin' scapegoat that lets you go wherever if you look pathetic enough?" He had started off sarcastic, though the sentence ended almost screeched out.

"Grimm... you have to understand..." Ukitake had his eyes locked on the floor between his feet, hair shieldinghis eyes from view. "I was lying. _About_ you. Not _to _you. You're don't need to be alive for me to continue. I chose to save you because I believe slaughtering innocents is wrong. I said those thing to Toshiro so Soul Society wouldn't think I had any sentimental attachments to use against me."

"You make it sound like you intend to fight them." Grimmjow sighed, running the other man's words through his head. Ukitake's voice had quivered slightly, though Grimmjow had no clue if that was fake or not.

"I may have to. Though Aizen is - and always has been - my main goal."

"Why?" Grimmjow knelt down, reaching out and tilting Ukitake's head until his face was visible.

"Master decreed it." Ukitake's eyes widened as Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "Shit!"

"Huh? 'Master'? Since when have you had a 'Master'?" Grimmjow said, wondering if Ukitake had forgotten his meds or something.

Jyuushiro closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn't going to prove he was a liar to Grimmjow, "Master is..." He began with difficulty as he searched for the words. "He's someone I've served most of my life... My family is contracted to him. But, well no one's supposed to know otherwise it's dangerous." Ukitake had opened his eyes and looked at Grimmjow throughout his vague explaination, "I'm sorry I can't say more. But I can't break contract terms - and I'm already pushing it."

Grimmjow thought for a moment, Ukitake's last response was more of an automatic reply. Almost like he hadn't even registered who was asking the question. However, the one just now was reluctant, clearly an attempt at fixing a mistake. But, could it have been all an act? _'Aw fuck it! I can't be assed over-thinking all this!'_

"How long you and your family been serving this guy then?" Seemed safe. And it wouldn't confuse Grimmjow - the answer was only gonna be a number after all.

"I don't know altogether now long, but my contract is set for 3000 years. I'm only a year and a half away from completion." Ukitake said with a small smile, though he was still sat on the floor, staring up at Grimmjow, whose face was only a foot or so away.

"Wow. You really are an old geezer." Grimmjow teased, his anger at the old man pushed to the back of his mind - Ukitake was being genuine enough - for now anyway.

"Shut up - you're not that young either." Ukitake mumbled. He had guessed at Grimmjow being at least a millenia old.

"I'm not even 1350 yet. Compared to _you_ I'm still a child." Grimmjow added emphasis to the 'you' by softly poking Ukitake's nose, smirking like the cheshire cat as he did so.

Ukitake smirked and rolled his eyes, "Careful, else I'll have to spank you - _Grimm-chan~_" He snickered as the arrancar flushed a gentle pink.

Gears began turning in Grimmjow's head - how to get the old fruitcake back? Then it came to him, as he put his hand in Ukitake's hair, "At least I don't look like a girl~"

It was Ukitake's turn to blush now, more from Grimmjow's actions than his actual words. "I like my hair long." He pouted softly, looking at the split ends and sighing, "Though it does need a trim..." Ukitake blinked as Grimmjow went to sit behind him for a moment, pulling his hair into what Ukitake was sure felt like a pony tail. And a high one at that. "Grimmjow?" He asked confused.

Grimmjow nodded to himself, before dropping the others hair and standing. "Grimmjow!" Ukitake asked, begining to get worried as said teal-haired man was ignoring him as he dug through the wardrobe, coming back with a length of green fabric and sitting behind the other once more.

Before Ukitake could try again Grimmjow cut him off, "Just sit still and don't talk for a bit alright? You can bitch at me when I'm done." Ukitake frowned - why the man cursed so much he would never understand - but stayed still none the less.

After a few moments of only hearing what could only be a blade against his hair, Grimmjow stopped, then began brushing the white strands with his fingers, which Ukitake had to admit felt rather nice. He could feel his hair being tied up now, in the same high pony he felt before.

Seemingly satified, Grimmjow stopped admiring his handy-work. He had cut most of the split ends out and taken some of the weight and length off too, tying it all in a pony just above Ukitake's ears, the end of which was mid shoulder-blade.

"I'm not even going to ask how you learned that." The shinigami said, feeling the hair behind him. It was a good job - but no way was anyone outside the room allowed to know that. Forcing away all traces of embarrassment - including the light blush on his cheeks - Ukitake turned around and pecked Grimmjow lightly on the lips. "Thank you Grimmjow!" Ukitake said smiling, the smile growing as Grimmjow's eye's widened and went bright red.

"The hell'd you that for! That's not a thank you!" Grimmjow yelled, completely flustered by Ukitake's actions.

"I'll take it back if you don't want it." Ukitake said, swiftly turning away and heading towards the door that lead downstairs, his voice much calmer than his eratic heartbeat, crimson cheeks and that little voice of reason in his head screaming at him about how stupid that was.

"...You... You read too much Romeo and Juliet." Grimmjow pouted, his back to the older man.

"Just hope our story doesn't end the same way, Grimmjow." Ukitake mumbled, leaving to splash his face with cold water.

* * *

Uh... Yeah... not a clue what I was doing there... anyway, I hoped you liked it.


End file.
